Digital Getdown
by TonyWhumper
Summary: A little piece of McAbby smut. Reviews are love! :


**A/N: This little piece of smut came to me today when I broke out my old NSYNC "No Strings Attached" CD. It's a little different than what I'm used to writing, but after listening to 'Digital Getdown', I realized it had to be done :) Just don't forget, McGee things reviews are better than happy endings. ;)**

Tim stepped into the dark hotel room, breathing a sigh of relief. Dropping his bags beside the door, he reached for the light switch on the wall while simultaneously loosening his tie. It had been a long three days and while he wanted nothing more than to get back to DC and his own apartment, he was grateful that the earliest flight they could get back wasn't until 0730 tomorrow.

He needed a break from Gibbs.

While the man was relentless back in DC, he'd been nearly unbearable in LA and after the news of Callen's shooting had reached him, he was like a bear caught in a trap: angry and eager to lash out at anyone in the general vicinity. He was still thanking whatever higher power had been responsible for Gibbs deciding he wanted two hotel rooms instead of one.

Glancing around the dimly lit room, Tim sighed again before he dropped his phone onto the nightstand beside the bed and made his way over to the window, pulling the curtains open as he looked down at the city below. Had Tony or Ziva been assigned rather than him, he was positive that they'd be out, enjoying whatever it was that LA had to offer, but he wasn't in the mood. Not tonight, anyway.

Closing the curtains just as quickly as he'd opened them, he turned back to the bags waiting for him beside the door. Shower first, he decided, and then he'd figure out what he wanted to get into.

He made his way into the bathroom and showered quickly, wrapping the towel around his hips before he headed back out into the bedroom. Grabbing a bag from beside the door, he tossed it onto the bed, sifting through the contents for something comfortable to wear when the flashing light on his phone caught his attention.

Abandoning his task, Tim grabbed the phone from the nightstand, surprised to find that he'd missed a call. He debated dropping the phone back to the stand and pretending that he'd never checked the device on the off chance that it was Gibbs calling, but his curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was staring at the name on his screen.

Not Gibbs. Abby.

He stared at his phone for a moment longer, a slight grin beginning to form on his face at the thought of his raven-haired girl back in DC. They'd managed to keep things between the two of them casual despite their obvious attraction for one another. As much as Tim wanted to take it to the next level with her, make things official and everything, he didn't want to take the chance of ruining the great friendship they had.

Hit with an overwhelming desire to see the Goth, Tim's eyes found the laptop bag beside the door. Though the hour was late in DC, she was clearly still awake and he couldn't imagine that she'd protest a quick video call. Dropping the phone onto the mattress, he crossed the room and grabbed the bag before he carried it over to the mattress, pulling his computer out carefully.

He wouldn't keep her up too late, he promised himself as he set the machine up expertly, his fingers moving quickly as he typed in the necessary passwords to unlock his system. While he waited for the computer to boot up, he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the other bag and slid them on quickly. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled his computer onto his lap and opened up the chat program he and Abby frequently used, pleased to find her still online.

Pressing the button for a video conference, he waited patiently while their cameras loaded, though after the image appeared on his screen, he couldn't help but frown. The computer was clearly in Abby's bedroom, but she was nowhere to be seen. Leaning forward, he squinted into the background and had just opened his mouth to call for her when she appeared on screen.

Her back was to him and though the room was dimly lit, he could see her pale, _bare_ white skin clearly. He watched, too stunned to speak as she bent over, grabbing something out of one of the lower drawers of her dresser. Beneath the computer, he could feel himself harden at the sight of her. Readjusting the laptop, he shifted on the bed, eyes widening when she turned back to face him, a playful smile on her dark red lips.

"Like what you're seeing, Timmy?"

"I… Uh… I was just… I didn't mean—"

"—Yeah, you did. But that's okay. Kinda turns me on that you thought you could get away with watching me without my knowledge."

"I wasn't… I…"

"You're so cute when you stutter," she laughed. Grabbing an oversized shirt from the dresser, she pulled it over her head before she sauntered over to the computer, sinking down onto her bed in front of the camera. "How's LA?"

"Lonely," he managed, his voice slightly strangled as he tried to will his uncomfortable erection away.

"You shoulda called sooner."

"Couldn't… busy… Gibbs."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, another quiet laugh escaped her as she leaned back against the pillows, her long legs partially opened. "Don't think I'm going to let you go on anymore excursions that last over one night. It's been pretty lonely here too," she told him, her voice dropping just slightly as she moved her hand down body, coming to a rest on her creamy white thigh.

"Abby…"

"I wish you were here. I want this to be your hand touching me. Pretend that it's your hand, Timmy."

He watched, eyes wide as she moved her nimble fingers between her legs, a quiet gasp escaping her as she touched herself. Her green eyes fluttered closed as she dropped her head back against the pillows, spreading her legs just a little more.

"Abby, please," he moaned, feeling himself harden even more. "You're killin' me."

She opened her eyes slowly, offering him a lazy smile. "Just tryin' to give you something to hold you over until you're home. You don't like it?"

"That's… that's not it," he sighed.

"Just feeling left out?" She giggled. "Touch yourself, Timmy. I want to watch you. You pretend it's me."

"Abby, I—"

"Do it, Timmy," she commanded, narrowing her eyes as though she dared him to defy her. "I want to you grab your cock and pretend it's me. Imagine it's my hand."

Before he could stop himself, he slid his hand into his boxers, grabbing his throbbing penis tentatively. It was all he could do to keep from exploding right then.

"Are you hard for me, baby?"

"Oh God…"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She asked, closing her eyes against as she pressed her fingers against herself again. "Are you touching yourself the way that I touch you? Hmm? Probably not. No one does it quite like I can," she boasted, a self-satisfied smirk on her pretty lips as she lifted her hips against her own hand.

He tightened his grip, clenching his teeth as he teased his cock. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine that it was her soft hand wrapped around him. Another moan escaped him as he bucked his hips just slightly, a cry of pleasure tearing from his lips.

"That's it," she purred, switching hands momentarily as she enlarged the screen on her monitor. "We come together, Timmy. Hold it for me until I'm ready."

"Abby," he gasped, running his thumb over the head of his cock, unsurprised to feel the wetness that was there. "I don't… I'm not gonna last… that long."

"You will," she growled. "Just like when we're together."

He could hear the slight strain in her own voice as she began to touch herself a little more vigorously, rubbing her clit expertly.

He increased his own pace, panting slightly as he listened to her sweet little moans of pleasure.

"Tell me…" she started, swallowing hard as she forced her eyes open again. "Tell me what you'd… what you'd be doing now… if you were here."

"I don't… can't think…"

"Tell me, Timmy," she commanded, lifting her hips against her hand again, a quiet cry escaping her.

"I want… to be inside you," he managed, moaning. "Fucking you so… so hard but you'd… be begging for more."

"Yes," she purred. "Love it when you talk like that."

"Oh God… then I'd… I would… wouldn't be able to control myself. You would scratch my back and I'd bite you…"

"Where?" She moaned. "Tell me where."

""Neck," he gasped, lifting his hips again. "Probably… enough to draw blood, but you… you like that. And it would almost… be enough to send you over the edge."

"Almost there now, baby," she cried.

He could feel the pressure inside him building as he watched her writhe against her own hand. "Fuck… fuck, Abby…"

"Yes," she moaned. "Say it again."

"Oh fuck!"

He could hear her cry out and the sound was all he needed. Squeezing just a little harder, he bucked into his own hand again, moaning loudly when the sound startled him.

"Knock it off!" Gibbs bellowed from next door, pounding hard against the wall.

"Oh God…" Tim managed as he lost it all over his hand.

Abby's quiet giggles reached his ears. He could see her chest heaving as she laid against the pillows, eyeing him with a look of pure amusement on her face. "You got there a split second before I did," she accused, stifling another laugh. "But it was close enough that I'll let it slide… this time."

"Gibbs," the junior agent panted, glancing around for his discarded towel to clean his sticky hand.

"I heard him," she snickered, pushing herself up onto her elbows as she stared into the screen, licking her lips obscenely. "When… when will you be back home?"

"Tomorrow," he managed, groaning as he reached for his towel to clean himself up.

"Tomorrow night then," she decided, flopping back against the pillows with a content sigh. "That was good, baby, but it's not even going to begin to compare to what I'm going to do to you tomorrow night."

He was left speechless as she disconnected their video conference, leaving him staring at a blank screen. Shaking his head, he shut down his computer and set the laptop aside before he sank back down onto the uncomfortable mattress tiredly. He could feel his eyelids growing heavier with each passing second. He was positive that the flight back to DC with Gibbs was going to be uncomfortable as hell, considering the older man had heard his grand finale, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Glancing toward the closed curtains one last time, he could imagine that Tony and Ziva would criticize him for not going out and enjoying the city, but as he allowed his eyes to close, he thought he'd enjoyed it just fine from his room.

Not to mention, the view he had was a million times better than the LA skyline.


End file.
